A Family That Fights Together Stays Together
by Olympian 1996
Summary: The Titans have become unstoppable but when old enemies return stronger than ever targeting their children, they eventually fall. In order to stop them, the Titans are turned into teens again, not only forgetting their newly acquired skills, but their children as well. Will this be a battle they can win? (I always suck at summaries)Bbrae/Cybee/flinx/Robstar
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm the second owner of this account. The author of the other stories and I share this account because we are best friends. That's it.** Here is the first chapter of a story I have been brainstorming for awhile. Hope you enjoy. If you think this is worth continuing then just leave a review and I'll post the rest of the chapters. Thanks.**

* * *

CH 1 Introducing a Generation

"Starefire, are you okay?" Nightwing crawled over to his wife who was sprawled out on the ground.

"I am fine, yes." She sat up rubbing her head. "Where is friend Raven and friend Changeling?" Only Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jinx, Flash, and Nightwing were visible in the dust from all the rubble.

"Team! Raven and Changeling are missing, spread out!" Nightwing ordered extending his hand to help Starfire up.

"BB! RAE!" Cyborg yelled with his light flashing through the fallen down building.

"I checked everywhere." Flash appeared next to Nightwing. "No trace of them."

"Look!" Jinx pointed to a pile of ruble that gently moved.

The pile shook several times before a large green dragon appeared while the rocks and rubble fell to the ground creating a cloud of dust. Under him was Raven in her white cloak brushing off the dust. Changeling appeared in his human form placing an arm around Raven's waist revealing a big grin.

"They got away." Raven said agitatedly leaning into the green man's chest.

"We still don't know who is behind all of this, but we do know what they are after." They all turned to Nightwing allowing their leader to take control. "We need to start the kids training and keep Titan's Tower locked down. They can't go to school anymore until the issue is resolved."

Starfire sadly looked at her husband. "But they are too young and need to do the hanging out while they can."

"Star is right. They are just 14 and 13 year olds. They don't even know what's going on." Cyborg agreed with his friend. He turned to Bublebee and placed an arm around her pulling her in close and giving a loving smile while she returned the gesture.

"Robin is right, they need to be prepared for the worst even though I hate for them to have to go through this." Everyone nodded at Raven despite the contrasting views. They were taking away their kids ability to even be kids.

"Nightwing," Nightwing sighed containing his agitation from being referred to as 'Robin' but no one acknowledged him.

"They can't even control their powers." Jinx added looking up at Flash.

"Better safe than sorry." Changeling sighed only siding with his wife to avoid any hell against him if he had disagreed. "I was 14 when I joined the team."

The team finally exchange a few glances before all agreeing on their new situation. This was to protect their kids, not something they were doing just because they could, but because their cared so deeply for them. In an attempt to protect their kids they had attracted almost every enemy that had ever faced. Now the information of the Teen Titans having children had spread through the universe and every villain was just aching to try their new form of revenge. Intel on the existence of their kids spreading to every villain was kept a secret from the kids in order to salvage what little innocence they had left.

"We better get home." Jinx said holding onto Flash. Flash picked her up and waited for his teammates to prepare for the trip home. Starfire lifted Nightwing while Raven floated and Changeling transformed into a Griffon as they flew up into the sky. Cyborg was able to fly using supersonic flight while Bee flew next to him. From the sky they could already see Flash on his way running off with Jinx. Together the team took off towards home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JAXON!" An ear defining scream shook the T shaped tower. The source of the scream was a small girl with dark green hair and grey skin. Her eyes were purple but at the moment they were both inflamed with rage. Small pointed ears poked through her hair in her fail attempt to control her messy hair.

In the common room sat four other teenagers watching the large screen from the couch. "Dude, you are so dead." A dark skinned boy with short black hair snickered at the boy, known as Jaxon, who tensed up on the other side of the couch.

"Shut up, Auto." His glare pierced at Auto causing him to slump back. Another ear shattering scream from down the hall caused him to flinch. "Ryker dared me." He said as if that were a valid reason for the prank. Jaxon ran his fingers through his loose short dark pink hair and checked back over his shoulder towards the door awaiting his execution.

"Just because I dared you, doesn't me you had to do… that." Ryker casually continued racing on the giant screen against his opponent. While never taking his eyes off the screen he swiftly flicked his hair out of his face. "Come on, at least put up a little bit of a fight." He teased his opponent who was sitting in front of the couch on the floor with her elbows flailing in all directions.

"Okay, the fact that you know I'm trying just made that hurt even more." She bit her bottom lip while focusing on the road being exhibited on the giant flat screen TV. Black hair hung over her shoulders into her face but she continued to avoid her irritating long hair.

"My money is on Mar'i." Auto smirked to the girl on the floor known as Mar'i, while being absorbed in the race.

"Well thanks, but be ready to loose that, Auto." Mar'i giggled.

"Oh, not win the race, I mean loose." He teased, placing a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder.

Before the race even ended, the doors flew open from the elevator behind the couch. The four teens cautiously pocked their heads over the back of the couch towards the dark figure in the doorway. A dark blue cloak appeared with a green trim while the hood masked the figure while both eyes were visibly enraged with flames. The four heads lowered back down slowly and quietly.

"JAXON, YOU'RE DEAD!" The last word shook the tower even more causing the young teens to shutter.

Ryker elbowed Mar'I in the side and tilted his head to usher her to calm down the furious girl. Though hesitant at first, she gave in and approached the girl who was still giving Jaxon the death glare while he continued to use the couch as his only defense separating them.

"Uh, Rayonna," Mar'i stretched out a shaking hand towards the girl.

"What!" She snapped ferociously.

While taking a step back Mar'i continued. "What exactly happened that you feel the need to destroy Jaxon, though he isn't worth the effort?" She innocently asked being sure to remain calm.

"Hey!" Jaxon shouted before falling back down from the four glowing eyes of both girls.

After taking a deep breath she turned to her friend. "He glued my covers… to my mattress." She hissed the last part of the sentence.

Mar'I exchanged glances between the others than Rayonna. "Well, I'm sure that can easily be fixed." She attempted.

"While I was glued INSIDE!" Flames flashed out of her eyes then quickly diminished as she panted with anger. The others began to snicker as quietly as possible to avoid any casualties with the enraged group member. They each lowered themselves further into the couch trying desperately to hide them selves away.

Even though Rayonna was the daughter of Changeling, formerly known as beast boy, she was also her mother's daughter meaning she had Raven's temper. Her personality did consist of that of her father, when she was in a good mood of course, but when she was mad, she exhibited every trait of her mother. Being their daughter, she also had both powers combined. Magic came easy to her but when she shape shifted, she turned into shadow like animals with glowing white eyes.

"Awe, come on, Ray," Auto turned around with a casual grin, "It was just a joke." His attempt to laugh was cut off by Mar'i's glare while she discretely shook her head.

Obviously Auto had his father's sense of humor. His parents were Bumblebee and Cyborg. He was found by them, injured and dying on the streets of jump city. They took him in and adopted him. In order to save him, Cyborg had to construct a new body in him which eventually allowed him to form giant insect parts such as wings or spider legs.

"Okay you're right. Gluing someone in their bed is not funny." Auto said trying to hold in his laughter.

"I agree with Auto." Jaxon raised his hand while pointing as if it really mattered what he thought. Mar'i rolled her eyes.

"Jaxon you were absolutely wrong what you did." Ryker smirked at his brother finally placing the controller down and turned on the Tv casually flicking through the channels for something that would catch his attention.

Jaxon and Ryker are twins. They are the sons of Jinx and Kid Flash that had now taken on the name Flash. Jaxon was a rebel, always ignoring and avoiding the consequences. His powers consisted of speed and lightning. Ryker had good luck along with some fast reflexes. He also had a keen eye and never missed a target due to his training lessons from Speedy.

"Wow, our parents have only been gone for two days and we are already in the war zone." Mar'i sighed. "Unlike the rest of you, my dad actually punishes me!" Her voice rose with every word.

"Who said our parents don't punish us?" Auto sat up with his arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowed at Mar'i.

"Oh you mean getting sent to your room while I am forced to train." Mar'i crossed her arms and angrily looked away with her eyes shut. "Yeah, some punishment." She let out a huff.

"Uncle Nightwing and Aunt Starfire aren't that bad." Ryker finally joined in on the argument.

Mar'I's mouth dropped open while her normal eyes were replaced with bug eyes. "Not that- not that b-bad!?"

"Come on Mar'i." Ray took her friend by the arm as she dragged the still shocked girl out of the room.

They headed towards Mar'I's room before finally shutting themselves in. Rayonna and Mar'I were the oldest of their little group, and then the twins followed by Auto. Since they were the oldest, the adults relied on them more and if something went wrong they were the ones punished.

"This is… miserable." Mar'I extended the syllables of 'miserable' for dramatic emphasis.

"Tell me about it." Ray rolled her eyes as she slumped back against the headboard of the bed. "What are our parents even doing?"

Mar'I shrugged casually. "I don't know. Mom wouldn't tell me. She just said it was some business."

* * *

_Well there it is. Is it worth continuing? Hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day._

_thank you dear readers. _

_~LivingLife_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, what do you think? I hope you are enjoying it so far.

* * *

CH 2 Where? What? Why?

CH 2

There was a knock on the door that caused the two girls to jump off the bed landing with a loud 'oomph' on the floor. Exchanging glances they sighed in annoyance and got to their feet once more. They had currently been submerged in a series they had been watching on Netflix called 'Totally Spies.' Even though they knew spies didn't really work that way, they still found the show intriguing on their childish side.

Two women poked their heads in through the crack of the door. Red hair hung down on the indigo hair under her. "Hello my bungorf." Starfire floated into the room followed by Raven. She landed in front of her daughter, arms open.

"I missed you Knorfka." Mar'i hugged her mother allowing her mother's arms to tighten just enough for a proper loving hug.

After Rayonna broke away from her hug with Raven, she looked up at her mother. "I got glued and trapped in my bed covers." She sarcastically grinned.

"What?" Raven curiously asked knowing nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Yup." Plopping back on her bed, Mar'I stared up at her Aunt Raven with a-you-better-believe-it expression while Starfire continued to stroke her daughter's hair. "Oh and you might not want to go into the kitchen." Her disgusted expression said everything.

"What exactly happened this weekend?" Now Raven was even more worried to go anywhere else even in the tower.

"You left the tower to a bunch of teens." Ray gave her mother a 'duh' expression. "What did you think would happen?"

"We were hoping, maybe, some of the cleaning would be done." Starfire innocently gave a hopeful grin at the two girls. The two teens exchanged brief glances before busting out in sarcastic laughter. However, the mothers did not find this amusing and stared at both teens sternly until they realized they weren't getting anywhere.

"We did in fact clean." The two locked arms while Mar'I continued. "But you left us with three other teens, all of which are boys. I may have a C in math but you get my point."

"Then I suppose I am proud of you two." Mar'I smiled at her mother's praise towards their effort in an attempt to keep their home clean.

"After this weekend I can't wait for school tomorrow." Ray sighed allowing her self to sprawl out on the bed comfortably secured in her cloak.

Starfire and Raven exchanged sad glances before informing the girls of their new arrangements. "About that." Looking down at Mar'I, Starfire was unsure if this really was the best idea.

"You won't be going to school anymore." Raven sighed backing up to avoid contact from the girls.

Despite Mar'I's slacking in an attempt for good grades, she did in fact enjoy the place and the people. At school she was popular and had friends that didn't know who she really was. Having that opportunity was her only way to actually meet other people, boys specifically, and go to parties. Rayonna, even though she excelled in all her studies and found the information boring, enjoyed every last bit of her time just being a teen, especially the pranks she pulled. She was a straight A student, teachers weren't going to rat her out. Mar'I and Ray were a tag team. They did everything together even had the same group of friends.

Two heads and four hands exploded towards the ceiling, metaphorically of course, as they both stared bug eyed at their parents. "WHAT?!" Both girls exclaimed.

"And you won't be leaving the tower. At least not without one of us." Raven continued sternly.

"You are to tell us at all times where you are going and what you are doing. There will also be no communication with the outside world." Starfire ordered in her motherly tone.

"Are you for real?" Ray cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at her mother. Her mother nodded with her stern expression. "What's going on?"

"Just some of the precautions." Mar'i exchanged a quizzical expression with her mother who maintained her stern motherly expression where you-either-do-it-my-way-or-there-will-be-consequences.

"And everyone else agrees so don't try to go off and trick one of us." Raven raised an eyebrow at Rayonna as she slumped back with a sheepish smile. The same kind of smile Changeling had that made Raven's heart melt every time.

"We're being held captive in our own home!" Dramatically grabbing her head, Mar'i fell back on the bed, turning on her side to hide away her face.

There was another knock on the door as Jinx poked her head in. "Did you tell them?" She asked staring at the two distraught teens on the bed. The two women didn't even need to answer. "So, how are my two favorite nieces?" A greeting smile crossed her face.

"Fine, if you consider totally destroying our LIVES FINE!" Mar'I huffed as her eyes flashed purple. Ray stared at her cousin with curiosity. Usually Mar'I was the well behaved one. Taking a deep breath she was able to control her anger once more before putting on a fake accepting smile of the whole situation. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Hey Auntie Jinx." Ray allowed Jinx to come in and hug her.

"You two don't call either of us the auntie." Starfire pouted in a mature teasing way.

"Because Auntie is for the ones we love the most." Mar'I hugged her Auntie. "And the ones that don't share new life crushing information." She sent a scowl at Raven who only rolled her eyes. "We're glad most of all to have you back." Jinx widely grinned at the two girls smiling lovingly at her.

"Yeah," She sighed with a smile. "What did they do now?"

"So many, _many_, things." Strongly emphasizing many and still maintaining a smile showed just how irritated Rayonna was with her twin cousins.

"Well, we already ate dinner so we are sleeping in here." Standing up, the black haired teen began to usher out her aunts and mother.

"Oh we ate already too so we will be off too bed now. Had an eventful weekend." Starfire sighed as the door was slammed into her face. Raven and Starfire sighed heavily turning towards Jinx.

"I better go say goodnight to my boys." With a smile Jinx hurried off down the hall leaving Raven and Starfire contemplating everything that had just fallen upon them in one weekend.

"Well, goodnight Star." Raven waved and headed down the hall to her and Changeling's room.

"Goodnight friend Raven." Floating lightly above the floor, Star left for her own room with Nightwing to receive some well deserved rest.

Inside the room the two girls pressed their ears to the door to be sure no one was around to hear any plans. Mar'i was the first to turn around to Ray with a wide smile biting down on her lower lip her eyes squished together with content. Ray smiled deviously at her cousin.

"We aren't really going to bed, are we?" A curious grin crossed the grey girl's face. Mar'I shook her head happily maintaining her excited expression holding out her phone. "Awesome," The two girls began ecstatically jumping around holding hands.

The text read 'Party at my place 9pm to whenever we all pass out or the cops show up. Bring Ray ;),Trent' a squeal escaped their mouths and they quickly placed a hand on each other's mouth placing their other finger to their own lips.

"We'll leave in 30 minutes and then it will be 9 making us fashionably late." Mar'i tried to contain her excitement but instead ended up flying along the ceiling.

"That gives us plenty of time for everyone to fall asleep." Ray floated up to her friend on the ceiling. "We have to be quiet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later they were sneaking out of Mar'I's window. Both were capable of levitating and flying so this was a piece of cake for them. They wore slim jeans with a loose yet stylish top. Making one last peak over her shoulder from the window, Ray followed Mar'I out soon flying over their little island and landing on the streets of their city. Walking along the streets was a better option so not to draw attention once they arrived at the party.

The house could be heard a block away. They both exchanged exited glances and squeals as they quickly ran to the flashing lights and loud music. While the party raged on, both found themselves a bit hesitant as they stood just outside the door.

"The whole school has to be here." Rayonna breathed staring up at the large doors leading into the school party.

"Well, not going to get anywhere out her." Mar'I winked with a sly grin and knocked on the door. The minute felt like an hour before the door opened.

"Mar'I, Ray, I'm sooo glad you could make it!" A tall blonde haired boy practically yelled just so he could be heard over the noise while still dancing too the pop music. "Well don't just stand there, come in." He ushered. Anxious looks were exchanged as they followed the boy into the house of crazy. The house was huge, but there were so many people the girls were surprised the house was still standing. A lot of these boys were seniors in high school.

"Yeah a lot of these people are my brother's friends." Trent yelled back at them over his shoulder. They were led to the kitchen where he handed them two cups filled with drinks. "So, ready for that math exam Tuesday?" He casually asked Mar'I who was still examining the contents of her cup unaware anyone was even talking to her.

"Is this alcohol?" Ray asked dipping her finger in and then tasting the liquid.

"My brother got it for me." He deviously ginned as if he were the big shot. "Well come on, lets dance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They danced for well over an hour before both girls found themselves resting on the couch. Their excitement had been diminishing as time passed. It seemed that every thirty minutes more people came and the crazier it got. An uneasy feeling began to set in Rayonna's stomach.

Mar'I turned at the feeling of an elbow in her side. She examined Ray who gave her the look saying –lets-get-out-of-here. A brief glance around and she responded back with a nod. They got up, but before they could leave they saw flashing red and blue lights outside of the house. Immediately their hearts fell into the pits of their stomachs.

"Run!" Someone screamed while pointing outside to the police.

Instantly everyone stopped and processed what was going on. It only took a matter of seconds before everyone began trampling each other just to escape the home. During the rush of it all Mar'I felt a pinch on the back of her neck. She turned to Rayonna who seemed to be holding her neck as well. Police began storming into the house. Taking the back door, they bolted out and flew up into the sky.

A shock traveled down their bodies. Unable to control their powers they fell down and hit the ground with a bone shattering thud. Both girls were sprawled out unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah, what?" Rayonna groaned and rubbed her eyes only to be stopped by the inability to move her right arm. Looking down she saw it in a sling over her shoulder. "Crap," She groaned in annoyance.

"Well it's about damn time." Mar'I jumped down from the bunk above Ray only to stumble over on her left side.

"You broke your foot?" Her purple and green eyes examined the girls foot that was disgustedly swollen and purple. "But I thought-"

Mar'I held up a hand to her friends face cutting her off. "I thought you could heal your self?" She pointed at the arm that rested in a sling supported by her shoulder.

"Where are we?" After finally processing the injuries, now where they were was more important. After about a moment and seeing the hall of cells it finally clicked causing her to narrow her eyes. "Shit,"

"Shit indeed my friend. Luckily there the officer had a sling and put your arm in it. I faked off my foot." Hobbling over to the punk Ray sat on; she plopped down raising her leg up high. "My neck still hurts." She whined.

"Same, and there is a bump. Think something bit us?" Ray asked curiously feeling around her bump on the back of her neck.

Her hand scanned over the strange bump protruding from her neck. It wasn't large, perfectly invisible when her hair was down, but the pain was enormous. Ray looked on the back of Mar'I's neck to see if her pump could lend any clues. It was just a regular big bite, but why did it hurt so much and send an electrical shock down their body?

"You two," They turned too the officer who was ushering them to come forward with his finger. "You get one phone call to call a parent." As he flipped through his papers in his clip board Mar'I and Ray exchanged nervous glances.

"Your dad," Mar'I whispered tiling her head towards the officer who wasn't even paying attention.

"You're kidding right?" The girl arched an eyebrow with a stale face. "If I call him then Mom finds out and if Mom finds out then we are both dead. Call your Mom." She suggested.

"Hah, Mom tells dad _everything _and if dad finds out then we're both dead too. Come on, uncle Gar can keep a secret and handle this." Emerald eyes pleaded as she attempted the puppy dog face.

Rolling her eyes she gave in. "Fine," Rayonna sighed dryly. "Officer, I know who I am going to call."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone rang causing Gar to grown and roll over to his night stand. Lazily reaching over he managed to grab the correct device and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" He yawned checking over to see Raven still sleeping.

"Hey Dad," The voice on the other line greeted with a nervous laugh.

"Rayonna?" Gar leaned further up finally fully awakening. Raven shifted slightly and he lowered his voice. "What's up?"

"Hah, funny story, you are totally going to laugh, but you should make sure that you are away from Mom." She added.

Gar sighed and slipped out of the covers slowly getting to his feet. A groan escaped Raven forcing him to hold his breath. She sighed and pulled the covers up closer then fell silent again. Like a shadow he slipped out into the hall.

"What's wrong, where are you?" He anxiously asked.

"Well that's the funny part." She fell silent for a moment. "Mar'i and I are in jail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well?" Mar'I ran from the bunk while Rayonna was placed back in the cell. "Is he coming? What happened?"

She sighed "Dad's coming." Her voice was dry.

"What's wrong then?" Greens eyes examined the grey girl.

"I just had to call my dad and tell him I was in jail for going to a party!" Her eyes narrowed, similar to her Mother's when she was unhappy, showing a dry expression.

"Right," Mar'i sheepishly grinned while limping back over to the bunk.

"He should be here soo-"

"You two," The officer called at the two girls while Gar stood next to the man with his arms crossed and a disappointed frown.

"What happened to you two?" Gar asked as they walked and limped past him towards the exit.

"We fell," Ray explained.

"From what?" He curiously examined the girls with his goofy confused expression.

"From the sky," Mar'I added pushing the doors open and heading towards the Titan's car. "So does anyone else besides you know?"

They all buckled up. "Nope," He turned the keys starting the engine and driving off. "Why aren't you two healing?"

"Our powers aren't working and apparently neither is our ability to heal. Ray dislocated her shoulder and I think I broke my ankle, though the pain is somewhat tolerable." She explained quietly avoiding eye contact in the back seat.

"Well, since this is our secret, you still need to do training tomorrow. Nightwing's orders and I expect you both to be there." From the back seat they both caught Gar's eyes from the rear view mirror and sighed heavily.

* * *

I have a friend that's going through a rough time right now and it really bothers me I can't help. What should I do?

well have a nice day

~LivingLife


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

An alarm rang through Mar'I's room. She woke up next to Rayonna and peered over at her clock. Falling back on her pillow with a heavy groan, she pulled the covers back up to her neck gently kicking the other girl off. She flinched remembering her ankle and whimpered.

"Owe!" Ray jumped back up rubbing her shoulder that had been popped back in place but was still in a sling.

Mar'I giggled with content before a knock caused both girls to jump up. Rayonna threw the sling across the room and groaned as her shoulder burned with unbearable pain. The door flew open revealing Raven and Starfire.

"You have training this morning." Starfire began going through her daughter's closet for a fitting outfit.

"Yeah, at 5 in the morning?" Mar'I said with annoyance in her voice narrowing her eyes at her mother and aunt.

"The sun isn't even up." Ray commented dryly peering out the window forcing her eyes to stay open.

Raven handed her daughter a training outfit. "I know, but this will help you if something were to ever happen."

"Girls, I think your Mom's are-" Gar stopped after he barged into the room seeing Raven and Starfire. "At breakfast but they are here instead." He quickly caught himself, nervously rubbing the back of his head and avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks dad." Ray forcefully faked a smile and ushered him to leave. He waved nervously and ran off again.

"What just happened?" Raven dryly asked still focusing on the door.

"Oh nothing, okay see you at breakfast." Using her uninjured arm, Ray shoved her mother out the door wincing at the pain.

Raven turned to her daughter and gave her a hug. "Okay." She let go and turned away while Rayonna held in her cries of pain by biting her bottom lip and whipping any tears forming in her eyes.

"Love you, my daughter." Starfire hugged Mar'I as well and lifting her off the ground a few inches. She let go causing Mar'I to fall to the ground with a whimper, but Star had already headed out.

"If our mom's keep this up, we might not make it to training." Mar'I looked to Ray as they sat in pain on the bed staring down at their training outfits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it's about time! Some of us have been starving to death over here!" Auto dramatically exclaimed as the girls appeared in the doorway. Without hesitation he began to gobble down his breakfast.

"Just too slow," Jaxon began with a smirk "unlike some of us." He pinched his shirt out smoothly.

"You two look awful." Ryker said straightforward. No one else seemed to pay attention to him except the girls.

"Shut up." Ryker looked away after seeing Rayonna's glare and set his attention to his breakfast.

After breakfast they all headed down to the training room. The five teens stood in the center of the room while the adults stood on the other side separated by a glass wall. Impenetrable, it stood from floor to ceiling taking up the entire space of where the wall would have been allowing the observers to focus on what was happening inside.

Rayonna and Mar'I stood together trying to hide away the stabbing pain they felt. While Ray rubbed her shoulder, Mar'I caught sight of the back of her neck.

"You're bump is gone." She whispered in shock her eyes getting wide.

Rayonna turned to her friend and moved the black hair revealing the bump less neck. "Yours too." She breathed.

"Okay, first is Mar'I against Auto. No powers, just weapons." Nightwing announced through the speaker. Mar'I sighed and grabbed her staff from off the rack. She positioned herself defensively in front of Auto who had chosen a dull sword. "Go!"

Auto charged first with his sword high. The staff intercepted and Mar'I jumped back stumbling to her side from the shear pain. He came again at his unstable opponent. The two weapons clashed.

"I know what you two did last night." He whispered still forcing the sword down on her staff.

"What?" She forcefully breathed still maintaining the fight. They broke away. Auto spun around with his sword while Mar'I leaned backwards barely missing the blade. Her unsteady foot caused her balance to shift and she landed on her back. Auto jumped on her with his sword pressing down on her staff.

"I hack the security during my free time. Help me with something and I'll help you out." He gambled. She nodded even though she hated this deal.

Releasing some force, Auto allowed Mar'I to kick him off and get up. Once to her feet he charged again. Their weapons clanged and clashed several times before they got close enough.

"Use that foot to kick at my face." He ordered and jumped back in another defensive position. She hesitantly agreed and followed the plan. Her foot came up and at that moment his sword made direct contact with her ankle as if batting a ball. The room filled with her scream while she crumpled to the floor holding her broken ankle.

"Dang," Cyborg watched motionless.

"Mar'I," Starfire was the first to enter to room crouching down next to her daughter. "It's ok honey." She cooed gently rubbing her daughter's hair.

"I am so sorry," Auto played along sounding as sincere as possible.

"Hang on," Raven ran and crouched next to them with her hands glowing white. She placed her hands over Mar'I's ankle allowing it to heal. "Better?"

"Much," The girl sighed with relief wiping away her tears to maintain a tough composure. "Thanks."

"Come on honey, you can sit out for now." Nightwing carried his daughter out of the training room.

Rayonna watched as her friend was carried away while all she could think was 'that luck duck.' A hand landed on her shoulder causing her to flinch and pull away.

"We know about it too." Jaxon deviously smirked tilting his head slightly to Ryker. "We want to go to the next party in exchange for getting you out too."

Ray narrowed her eyes and finally agreed. "Fine," She said dryly.

"Okay. Next are Jaxon and Rayonna." Nightwing announced.

From the other side of the wall Mar'I watched Changeling shake his head as he watched his injured daughter prepare for a duel. She sighed heavily and placed the ice pack back on her ankle.

Jaxon grabbed two small daggers while Rayonna chose nothing. Already unable to move her shoulder, putting weight on it wouldn't have done any better. She stood standing straight up with her hands by her side.

"She chose nothing?" Raven asked focusing on her daughter.

"Well, she probably wants to try something different. They may not always have a weapon around." Changeling attempted to hide away her secret. Raven merely looked at her husband and raised and eyebrow before focusing back on the duel.

"Deal?" Jaxon asked one last time before he began. Rayonna rolled her eyes with a slight nod.

"Go!" Nightwing announced. Jaxon charged.

He stabbed and jump kicked at her, but she dodged every attempt. He landed crouched down and jumped up trying to stab at her shoulder. Realizing what he was attempting she leaned to the opposite side and dodged. As he slid to a stop he spun around with a smirk. The duel continued causing Rayonna to back up against the wall.

"Lean to the left." Jaxon breathed.

As he made his move she leaned to the left instantly screaming out. The force on her shoulder had caused it to dislocate, again. Tears swelled up in her eyes while she bit her lip.

"Again?" Nightwing stared out at them his jaw dropped.

"Hang on!" Changeling called before running inside with Raven right behind him.

"Woah, I didn't know it would be that bad of a hit." Jaxon stepped aside knowing good and well he purposely hit her that hard.

"OWE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Rayonna screamed at her mother from her gentle touch. The scream caused Raven to jump but then she regained her posture.

"It's dislocated." Changeling said examining the injury. "It needs to be popped back into place."

"Hah, let's not." She nervously laughed inching away from her parents.

Raven looked at her daughter. "I need to fix it and then I'll be able to heal it." She said scooting towards her daughter. Gently, she planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Okay?"

"Fine," A nervous breath escaped her while she looked to her dad for support.

"It will be okay." He lovingly smiled at her. "I'll count to three." She anxiously nodded tightly closing her eyes. "One, two-"

"AAAGGGHHH!" The bone popped. Raven quickly used her powers to heal her daughter slightly diminishing the pain. Then she brushed the hair out of her daughters face with a small smile.

An angry glare shot at Changeling from Rayonna. "You said on three." She growled.

"Come on," Once he lifted her up to her feet she trudged out finding her seat next to Mar'i.

"Should we even continue?" Flash teased staring down at the girls. They both narrowed their eyes at him and looked away.

"Who's next?" Ryker asked through the speakers. "I still haven't gotten to go."

Jinx shrugged at Nightwing and he nodded in response. "Ryker and Auto." He announced. "GO!" Once the duel began Nightwing stepped aside and sat next to Mar'i.

"So what happened? You are usually the best out there." His daughter rolled her eyes and angrily looked away from him, ignoring his question.

"I can screw up once in awhile. I'm not perfect." She snapped at him. Turning back she met her father looking unsurely at her.

Rayonna took this as a sign to get up and leave the two alone. "I'll just be over there." She awkwardly pointed and walked off to stand next to her mother.

"Hey, that's not what I meant." Nightwing raised his hands in defense. Mar'I crossed her arms sadly looking at her feet. Starfire stood away from them but still listened in on their conversation.

"Look," He sighed placing his arm around his daughter with a smile, "We'll just practice more."

Mar'Is eyes twitched while staring up at her father with her mouth hanging open. "Fine, whatever." She clenched her jaw and looked away. Eye contacted was avoided between the two while Nightwing patted her back and got back up to watch the training.

"So," Rayonna sat back down casually. "How'd it go?"

"Want to go watch some TV?" Mar'I got her to feet avoiding the pressure on her left ankle. It was still not completely healed. Ray got up next to her friend and jumped to the side.

"Not that shoulder." She flinched away moving to the other side instead.

"Where are you two going?" Raven asked.

"TV," Mar'i said simply and helped her friend hobble out of the training room. Starfire held her hands up to her chest sadly watching her daughter until the doors closed.

"Richard, I think our daughter needs the fatherly support, not training." Starfire quietly told her husband who was watching the duel between Auto and Ryker.

"She does and we will have that tomorrow while we are training together." He carelessly answered his wife. She sighed and turned to Raven.

"Do you suppose they are okay?"

"Despite their injuries, I think they are okay." Raven said in her normal casual voice.

The duel between the two boys ended with Ryker the last standing. He smirked at his opponent placing his weapon back on the rack. Behind the glass Flash widely smiled with his hand open and reaching towards Cyborg.

"Pay up," Cyborg sighed and reached in his pocket grabbing out five dollars to hand to Flash. Flash happily placed the money in his pocket then turned to Jinx and Bumblebee glaring at them.

"What?" They both shrugged receiving eye rolls from their wives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Interesting." A voice said through the dark, standing in front of a large screen.

"What?" Another voice asked.

"The micro balls have done well getting into the system. I can see everything that goes in that tower." The first voice pleasingly said.

"Yes, let's not forget what we have been told to do." The second informed.

"Oh, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

"Can you believe him?!" Ray sat on the sofa with her arm in a sling allowing Mar'I to complain about what just happened.

"Nope." She answered now flipping through the channels.

"I mean really! 'We'll just train harder', UGH!" Mar'I continued to rage on allowing the anger to freely flow out.

"Don't take it personally." Rayonna took a moment away from flipping through the channels to fully pay attention. "Don't forget uncle Nightwing always gets hung up in his work."

"But I'm not work! I'm his kid!" Mar'I through her hands into the air, falling back against the backrest of the sofa and crossing her arms. "Mom didn't even say anything. Sometimes I just want to explode!"

This time the green haired girl scooted closer to her friend, nudging her in the side playfully. Mar'I looked over and released a small smile. Turning their attention back to the Tv, channels flipped by constantly finding that there was nothing worth watching at 7 am.

"And I thought I had the anger problems." Rayonna smirked. "At least you spend time with your parent. Mom only meditates and reads basically and Dad is, well I have nothing wrong with Dad. At least he does stuff with me. Have you noticed all of our parents have been acting weir lately?" Rayonna curiously looked over at her friend who only shrugged.

Someone cleared their throat and both girls turned around. With a heavy sigh they fell back and slumped over. "How long?" Rayonna asked casually.

"Long enough." Raven answered finding a seat next to her daughter while Starfire did the same.

"I did not know you felt this strongly about all of that." Starfire said quietly to her daughter.

"Can we not talk about it?" said Mar'I looking away with her arms still crossed.

"If we do not talk about it then we will not be able to accomplish anything." She stated.

"Mar'I, how is your foot?" Nightwing appeared from the elevator unaware there was a conversation going on.

Sighing, Mar'I as up annoyed with a fake smile. "Just dandy Dad." She sarcastically gave a thumb up avoiding her mother's saddened expression.

"That's what I like to hear." He ruffled her hair. "Come on, we can try training in the pool. It will be nice therapy for that foot of yours too." After she nodded he headed down towards the pool.

Mar'I tiredly looked over at Rayonna who weakly waved. Then turning to her mother said, "Guess we're done talking." and left.

"I suppose I'll go see how the boys are doing." Starfire hung her head and left leaving Raven and Rayonna alone.

"So," Raven began but was cut off.

"Can we just not." Rayonna continued to flip through the channels.

Raven brushed her long purple hair out of her face behind her ear. "Want to play Robot invasion then?" Clueless as to what the game was even about, Raven pulled the game out to try and entertain her daughter.

"I promised Dad I wouldn't pass the level without him." The girl said dryly glancing briefly at the game then focusing back on the Tv.

"Well what about-"

"Can't use my hand or arm, remember?" She narrowed her eyes at her mother with a duh expression.

"Right," Raven sighed to herself. "Well how about we-"

"What's going on?" Annoyed, Rayonna glared over at her mother. "You all are always busy all of a sudden, like these criminals are just falling out of the sky or something, and you are just leaving me in the dark. Mom, what is going on?"

"It's complicated right now, honey." With a gentle hand she brushed the hair out of her daughter's face.

After glaring at her mother she looked away. "Fine," Then Changeling came in and jumped over the back rest of the sofa landing next to his daughter.

"What's up kido?" He joked grabbing a controller and handing his daughter one. "Okay, make your avatar just run and distract the bad guys and I'll do all the fighting."

"Alright," A small smile crossed her face placing the controller comfortably in her lab allowing the control stick to be easily accessible for her good hand. "Should we time it too? Cyborg and Ryker have a record for this level."

"Uh, Yeah!" Pulling out his timer, he set it on the table. "What is their record?"

"One minute." Rayonna said slowly with a grin.

"Let's do this." Determined, his eyes narrowed at the screen with a goofy grin. Both began pressing buttons while avoiding the lasers being shot at their little avatars. Quickly, the conversation Rayonna had been having with her mother became a thing of the past.

Raven got up only to be caught by Gar. "Rae, where ya going? Don't you want to see us beat Cy and Ry?" With a confident smile he peaked over at his wife. Rayonna continued to ignore the situation.

She shook her head. "I'll be in our room." With one last glance at Rayonna, she left without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven flipped through the pages of her book alone in her room. The task of finding a way to save the kids was put upon her. To be sure they would be safe at the decision everyone was voting on, she was searching for a spell that would allow her to see the future if they did go through with their plan.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." Calmly, she spoke the words while the room filled with blackness. Once it cleared she opened her eyes to find herself sitting outside Titan's Tower. "Now to find them."

After wondering around the city and given up all hope, a poster in a window caught her attention. The faces seemed familiar. Every step she took if became for visible and clear. Then there it was, her evidence she needed. 'Time Jumpers' was spelled out on the poster with five teens either playing an instrument or singing. Rayonna and Mar'I held mikes while the boys played the instruments.

"So, they'll be famous as a singing group." A sad smile played at her lips. "What matters is that they will be safe."

"There they are!" In the street a boy yelled out pointing at Mar'I and Rayonna who were crossing the street. Raven looked over at the girls and watched them run into a dark ally followed by stampeding fans. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she followed after them.

"Which way now? Their gonna kill us!" Dramatically, Rayonna tried to climb up with wall.

"Uh," Mar'I looked at the dead end while turning back to see the large shadow of the fans appearing on the brick walls.

"This way," Raven appeared from the brick wall and pulled them through putting them on the other side.

"Wow, thanks! That was awesome!" Rayonna jumped at Raven hugging her tightly unaware that this woman was her mother. The action shocked Raven causing her to blush.

"Excuse my friend, please." Mar'I nervously apologized with a bright smile. Ripping Rayonna off the woman she shook Raven's hand. "Thanks again."

"Of course. So where are your parents?" Raven casually asked.

Both girls exchanged glances and Rayonna rubbed the back of her head with a cheeky smile. "Don't have any." She answered.

Raven's heart dropped. "Then how are you two famous and living like rock stars?" She questioned.

"Our manager adopted us. No big deal. Why do you ask?" Mar'I curiously examined the woman with long purple hair and a white cloak.

"Oh, just curious I guess. I am a big fan." Raven quickly lied. "Have you ever met your real parents or know who they are?"

"Look," Rayonna stepped up. "No, none of us have met them or know who they are much less care. After all they did give us up." She crossed her arms turning her back to Raven.

"Maybe they did it to protect you. They love you so much." Forgetting the fact that this wasn't really her time, Raven continued to try and connect with the two girls.

"How would you know?" Rayonna quipped turning back around.

"Please, do tell." Narrowing her eyes, Mar'I mimicked the gesture of her friend.

"Well," Raven paused thinking of a way she could explain this. "Let's say, metaphorically, that your parents had enemies and the only way to save their children was to send them away to protect them, but they knew that would be hard to do unless they knew they were safe and… Actually let's just say they love you very much and I would know."

"Whatever," Rayonna said. "We have to go now."

"Right, goodbye." Raven waved as the girls left. "That went great." She said sarcastically and used a spell sending her home. Closing the book, she put it away on her shelf then exited her room.

A few moments later Rayonna poked her head through the door of her mother's room. After peering around she turned back into the hallway to her accomplice. With a sly nod she pulled Mar'I in, shutting the door behind her.

"So what now?" Mar'I asked, examining all the decorations in the room mixed with Raven and Changeling's possessions.

Rayonna quickly slapped Mar'I's hand. "First don't touch anything. Second, if we want to find out anything we'll have to get inside my Mom's head, otherwise no one will tell us anything."

"Inside your Mom's head?" Mar'I question not knowing where this was leading until it all clicked. "Aunt Raven's mirror." She gasped. Turning back to her friend with a sly smirk, Rayonna nodded.

* * *

**So what do my wonderful readers think so far of the story? Need more updates to determine or what do you think? Who do you think are the bad guys and which kid is your favorite so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Snow days lead to updates lol. Hope the snow hasn't affected anyone too much. Anyone get the giant snow storm?_

* * *

CH 5

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Mar'I nervously asked Rayonna who was holding the mirror that led to the inside of her mother's mind.

"If we want to find out anything, inside the mind is the only place that we can find answers." She held the mirror up. Flinching at the door opening, she quickly placed the mirror back on the drawer.

"Thought you two could sneak into someone's mind with out us?" Ryker coolly crossed his arms with a mischievous smirk. Jaxon and Auto emerged from behind him.

"Um, yeah it's my Mom's mind and I say no." Rayonna snapped narrowing her eyes at the three boys.

"Fine, I guess we will just have to tell them." Jaxon shrugged with a smirk winking at the two girls.

"They may suspect something if all of us are missing. Do you now want to know what our parents are hiding from us?" Mar'I stepped forward.

"She does have a point." Auto stated. "If all of us are missing they will start looking for us before we can figure out what's going on around here."

They all exchanged glances before coming to a conclusion. "Fine, the thre of us will stay here." Jaxon agreed. "But if you find out anything, you have to tell us." He pointed and left with the others following behind.

"We'll distract them if we need to." Ryker gave them a thumb up then shut the door behind them.

"Ready?" Rayonna asked Mar'I. Her cousin nodded and they both were sucked into the mirror.

Mar'I opened her eyes to see Rayonna extending her hand to her. She gratefully accepted and got to her feet, her ankle still a bit sore. Then she saw her surrounding. Dark, creepy and a long rock bridge led the way to whatever they wanted to find out.

"Okay, don't do anything that can change her mood in her physical form otherwise we are all dead." Rayonna smiled leading the way to a large rock arch.

Once they arrived a version of Raven appeared in a pink Cloak. "Hi!" She happily waved to the two teens.

"Uh, hi?" Mar'I confusingly greeted back.

"It's Mom's happy emotion." Rayonna simply explained.

"Awe, you two are just the cutest!" She squealed.

"We need to find the nerd part of you." She explained to her mother, well almost her mother.

"Right this way my precious little girl." The pink cloaked Raven grabbed her daughter's hand and began pulling her along. Rayonna grabbed Mar'I to be sure they stuck together.

After passing through the strange bright and happy scenery, they managed to make it to the next arch. "There you go cuties." Raven smiled and kissed them both on the cheek then happily skipped away.

"That was…" Mar'I tried to scavange through her mind in order to find the perfect word but only came up with on. "Interesting?"

"Don't worry it gets weirder." Rayonna giggled and led the way to the ext section. "This time it's a maze."

\

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, this will allow us to sound like the girls if we need to." Auto handed a microphone to Jaxon.

"We can use this and one of us can hide in their room or something." Ryker added examining the device.

"Precisely, the first button is Mar'I and the second is Ray. Ryker will hide in Mar'I's room and Jaxon can hang out in the hallway where Aunt Raven and Uncle Changeling sleep. Just kip a ball around or something." Auto ordered laying out the plan.

"Cool," Ryker smirked knowing that he would be in one of the girl's room.

"What about you, boss?" Jaxon teased with his arms crossed.

"I'll just casually hang around and keep and ear open in case they come up as a subject." He added proudly.

"Alright, let's do this." Ryker deviously grinned as the three boys split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi." A sad depressed voice greeted. They both turned to Raven in a grey cloak. "Trying to get through?"

"Yup." Mar'I said already approaching the grey cloaked Raven.

"This way." Raven sighed slouching over.

"Are you okay?" Placing her hand on Raven's shoulder, Mar'I tried to comfort her aunt.

"Just fine." She sighed in response. "I'm sorry for punishing you and I'm sorry for not spending time with you." The apologies flooded out through the giant maze.

"It feels weird she keeps apologizing." Rayonna whispered to Mar'I annoyed with her mother after the thousands of apologies.

"I'm sorry I'm not a better mom." The next apology caught Rayonna's attention causing her to fall speechless.

"You're great Mom." She whispered as Raven went around the next corner. Quickly, she tried to catch up.

"Here you are." Raven sadly said pointing at the two large statues. "I'm sorry about them."

The two statues took form holding two large swords. Mar'I stared up at the large guard her mouth wide open. She stumbled forward as Rayonna ran off pulling her along. They barely slid past the sword before making it to the other side.

"What now?" Mar'I anxiously asked slowly beginning to freak out.

"Just wait for it." Rayonna said calmly pointing up.

"AAAAHHHH!" A green cloaked figure attacked the monster splitting it in half with one blow. "Haha!"

"Bravery?" After all the emotions, Mar'I was beginning to figure out how it worked around here. Nodding with a grin, Rayonna watched the green Raven.

"So where is nerd you?" She decided to ask her mom once she finished her victory dance.

"A little further." Raven instructed with a proud smile. "I'll lead you."

"Awesome." They sighed while Mar'I continued to trudge on behind the brave Rave.

They had been traveling for awhile listening to the Green Raven proudly shared her victories and battles. The girls didn't mind, at least it wasn't an awkward silence. Though they would have enjoyed that better than the next thing they ran into.

"What are you doing here?" A voice called from the side catching all three of their attentions. "It's not safe and you could have gotten hurt." The cloak that appeared to be the color classic rose, which was a very light pink, appeared from behind the rocks.

"Okya, this one I'm lost." Mar'I pointed at the new Raven.

Rayonna sighed agitated. "Motherly instincts." Slightly, she scooted behind green Raven.

"Rayonna Logan what were you thinking coming here?" The new Raven scolded with her arms crossed and taping her foot disapprovingly.

"Pretty brave." Green Raven smirked at Rayonna who only hid herself even more.

"I was thinking I was looking for nerdy you." She quipped bravely.

"You are to go back and explain this to me." Raven pointed towards the exit.

"Okay," The girl sighed in defeat and pulled Mar'I along leaving green Raven behind. The light pink Raven followed the teens. "You don't need to follow me."

"Be careful." Raven snapped holding Rayonna's hand.

"I'm not a baby." She angrily snapped.

"You will always be my baby." Rayonna shockingly stared up at Raven who smiled lovingly back at her.

"Just remember you love me." Rayonna said before ripping away her hand and running off with Mar'i.

"You are grounded!" She heard Raven yell.

"More like dead after this little adventure." Rayonna sighed still running with Mar'I in the direction of yellow Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you seen Mar'i?" Starfire asked the group of people relaxing in the common room. Auto quickly reacted; jumping up from his seat he ran out and texted Ryker.

'Aunt Starfire looking for Mar'i.' He sent, then casually walked back into the room taking a seat on the sofa.

"I haven't seen her since training with her." Nightwing answered while playing Changeling in a video game. Changeling was focusing too closely on the game he was loosing to pay attention.

"Perhaps it would be best if you did not train her so much." Starfire told her husband unsurely.

"Star, I'm just trying to make sure she is ready incase anything happens." Now he ignored the game and looked up at her sadly standing next to him.

"She is our daughter and she does not feel like that." She clarified drawing in his full attention. Placing the controller down, he got up and placed his hands along her waist pulling her in close.

"I'd rather her hate me and be safe then not being ready." He lovingly said kissing her on the lips. With a reluctant smile she turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaxon kicked his soccer ball from one end of the hallway to the other. His hands rested in his pockets while he sighed having to walk back and forth. Despite his mission, he was absolutely bored. Nothing was going to happen and he was starting to question if this was even worth being this bored. Then some footsteps clicked down the hallway. He acted casually, which was being bored.

"What are you doing down here?" Raven asked arching an eyebrow and heading in the direction of her room.

"Oh, just being bored." He watched her with her hand on the door. "Rayonna is looking for you." Her hand pulled away while he walked down to his ball on the other end.

"Where is she?" She asked continuing to watch Jaxon kick the ball back and forth.

He shrugged causing her to sigh. "Last time I saw her she was on the roof, but I don't know if she will still be there." After he gave her a place she began her way. Once she left a small smirk crossed his face while he continued to play with the boring ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi," Rayonna waved to the yellow cloaked Raven who had her face in a book. Raven looked up with her large glasses on her face.

"Greetings, what can I help you with?" She greeted, pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose.

"So, what's going on and why has everyone been acting so weird." Mar'I asked taking a seat next to Raven.

"The Titan's enemies are getting stronger and more powerful. They have decided that the only way to defeat us is to harm our children. The group has decided to go back in time and give a note to our younger selves." Closing her book, Raven looked up at both girls who were completely disturbed and in shock.

"And what is the note?" Rayonna asked curiously.

"A note to tell our younger selves to give our children up for adoption instead of raising them." There was a long silence while the two teens racked this new information around in their heads. "That way you will be safe."

Rayonna felt the anger building up inside of her knowing what she knew now. "Come on," Without another word she grabbed Mar'I's arm and pulled her towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mar'i?" Starfire knocked on her daughter's door.

"You are looking for them too?" Raven appeared next to her friend in front of the girl's door.

"Yes," She sighed sadly. Raven knocked on the door.

Ryker pressed the first button allowing him to sound like Mar'I. "We're fine, go away."

"Is Rayonna in there?" To answer his Aunt Raven, Ryker pressed the second button.

"Yes, Aun- Mom." He stumbled. "We don't want to talk right now. I'll see you at dinner."

"Mar'I, open this door now." Starfire ordered sternly.

"I'm, uh, busy." The voice of Mar'I answered uneasily. Quickly, Ryker pulled out his cell and texted Auto for back up.

"Mar'I Grayson, open this door right now or I'm going to knock it down." Ryker panicked from the threat of his Aunt.

"Aunt Starfire, Aunt Raven," Auto called from down the hall. "Uncle Changeling and Uncle Nightwing need you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "We'll talk later, Rayonna." She headed in the direction of Auto completely annoyed and agitated while Starfire walked next to her.

After peaking around the corner, Rayonna and Mar'I ran down and slipped into her room being sure to shut the door behind them. Once they caught their breaths, they stood in front of Ryker with their arms crossed.

"Well, find out anything?" He asked turning off the microphone.

"They are going to send my mom back in time to give their younger selves a note so that when we are born they are going to put us up for adoption." Rayonna angrily explained.

"Dang," His grin turned into a frown while he looked up at Mar'i. "You okay Mar'i?"

Mar'I looked back up from her feet still shocked at what she had found out. "Not really," She admitted with a sigh then sat next to her friend. The door flung open and Auto panted shutting it behind him along with Jaxon.

"What happened to you two?" Rayonna raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, carry on." Jaxon sheepishly grinned.

"So, what did you find out?" Auto finally asked.

Ryker uneasily looked between the two girls who remained with their mouths closed. "They are going to go back in time to put us up for adoption instead of raising us."

"You're kidding right?" Jaxon's jaw dropped.

"But I wasn't born. I was found." Auto nervously informed. "If they don't save me then I'll die."

* * *

_Which of the kids is your favorite?_ _Thanks to all that have supported me. :) Stay save everyone._

_~livinglife_


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

The five sat at the dinner table surrounded by their families. Nothing was said and nothing could get them from staring down at their food. Even Jaxon was left quiet next to Ryker when they usually had a smart-aleck thing to say. Across the table, Rayonna and Mar'I didn't even eat, only poked at their food.

"Are you okay?" Raven placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Rayonna shrugged it off now receiving a confused glare from her mother.

"Why aren't any of you talking?" Flash asked leaning over to face his twins.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Changeling snickered only to be shot disapproving glares from the rest of the group.

"Are you sick?" Starfire placed the palm of her hands on Mar'I's forehead who slapped her mother's hand away. "You do not do that." She scolded.

"Doesn't matter." Rayonna mimicked her mother's monotone voice.

"Auto?" Bumblebee comforted her son who also flinched away completely avoicing any eye contact from everyone.

Finally, Raven put the pieces together. "You went inside my head, didn't you?" She coldly asked her daughter. The others now knew what was going on and where even ashamed to look at their children.

"So what if I did? Can you blame us?" Rayonna's voice rose as she slid her plate into the middle of the table. "That's all you've been doing is keeping secrets from all of us."

"We decided not to." Raven clarified trying to calm her daughter down.

"The fact that it even crossed your mind doesn't help!" Everyone remained silent leaving mother and daughter alone. Even Mar'I sat back next to Starfire. "I can't believe you would even think about doing that to us, to me!" Tears filled her eyes.

"It was to protect you." Now Raven stood and was not going to take this from a child.

"What about Auto?! He was already adopted! Cyborg found him, what will happen to him?!" The tears streamed out while she pointed to the boy across the table from her.

"Enough!" Raven's eyes glowed white while she threw out her arms releasing a black energy. "You do not speak to me that way and you do not question my decision! Further more you do not cross into my mind!"

The alarm went off through the tower ending the feud. Both Raven and Rayonna stood facing each other, gritting their teeth with their arms crossed. They stayed like that until Mar'I pulled Rayonna away to break the tension. Nightwing ran off to the screen.

"Team, its Plasmus, and Cinderblock." He said before turning to his team.

"Go to your room and don't come out until I get back." Raven snapped at Rayonna who huffed and walked away. Before she left she turned to her mother one last time.

"I hate you." She said it in a way that was calm but full of furious hate. Once the doors closed Raven hung her head while Changeling put his arm around her.

"Same goes for you." Nightwing coldly ordered his daughter while Starfire crossed her arms angrily behind him eyeing Mar'i.

"Fine," She hissed at her parents and ran off.

"Let's go." Once the kids were sent to their rooms, Nightwing took off leading the team.

Mar'I lay on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She was still furious with her parents, but she didn't feel as worked up. Not only where her powers still unusable, but her ankle still hurt. Resting the injured limb hadn't been an option during the day until now. That was until her room was barged in by Auto, Ryker, Jaxon, and Rayonna.

With a heavy sigh she turned to her cousins. "What?" She groaned allowing them to sit on her bed with her.

"I say we start a Revolution!" Jaxon chanted throwing his fist in the air.

Ryker rolled his eyes. "Nice, genius, a revolution on what? Our parents discipline?" He sat and turned on the Tv that was set on the wall. Auto sat next to him and pulled out two controllers staring a video game.

"Yeah, you can totally invade my room and play a video game on my Tv." Mar'I sarcastically stated.

"Oh, thanks." A goofy smile crossed auto's face then turned back to the game.

"What's in here?" Jaxon went through her drawers only to be shot at with a pencil. "Watch it, those can poke out an eye." He plopped down on her bean bag chair.

"I hate her." Rayonna grumbled with her arms crossed sitting next to Mar'i.

"Maybe you should meditate." Mar'I suggested placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Fine," She snapped crossing her legs and forming her meditation position that resembled Raven's. "Azurath… Metrion… Zinthos." Rayonna calmly and slowly chanted.

"Better?" Mar'I knowingly smiled at her friend who opened one eye with a smile.

"Much." She sighed leaning back happily.

"Intruder, Intruder, Intruder," The tower's alarm continued flashing a red light. The group sat up and looked at each other uneasily. Then the tower shook.

"Well, we're dead." Ryker calmly stated matter-of-factly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now!" Nightwing yelled and Starfire released him. He kicked Cinderblock in the face just enough to knock him down. Once Nightwing was out of the way Starfire sent a stream of star bolts. The dust cleared showing Cinderblock back on his feet.

Raven appeared out from under the ground and opened her cloak. Changeling jumped out and morphed into a T-rex head butting Cinderblock directly in the stomach. Plasmus came over and shot plasma at Changeling knocking him off of Cinderblock. A crack in the ground appeared knocking Plasmus off his feet caused by Jinx.

Cyborg and Bumblebee came at Plasmus shooting everything they had at the monster. Then Flash came out and sped around the two monsters to contain them. It lasted until Plasmus spit out his goo and caused Flash to slip into the building. Then a loud explosion from the Tower sounded through the streets.

"Guys," Cyborg pointed at the smoke coming from the tower. "The tower is under attack."

"Starfire, Bumblebee, Raven, Jinx, go to the tower, we got these guys." Nightwing ordered pointing towards the tower. The Four nodded. Starfire grabbed Jinx and they all flew off towards the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Run! He is in the walls!" Auto yelled as the five ran down the halls avoiding any electrical attacks. They ran into the common room.

They stood in a circle being sure to watch each inch with a close eye. At one point Mar'I saw the electricity then it vanished. The Tv exploded knocking the kids off their feet while glass showered around them. Overload emerged from the Tv in full form. An electrical wire wrapped around Rayonna's ankle pulling her up into the air and sending a wave of electricity through her body.

"Ray!" Mar'I scrambled to her feet and pulled off a pole from the tower. Electricity shot at her but she blocked it with the staff and slid up under Rayonna. Before she could save the girl she was shot back into the wall. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Jaxon, duck!" Ryker ordered and threw a knife at the wire holding Rayonna. The wire was cut and she fell into Auto's arms. Jaxon got to his feet and hit the floor. A flash of lightning knocked overload into the wall.

"Too slow." He coolly crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Look out!" Mar'I yelled, but before Jaxon could react he was knocked into the wall next to her. "Glad you could drop in."

"Gather up!" Auto yelled and the teens grouped together facing overload. "Any ideas?" He nervously asked.

"I don't even know who this guy is." Rayonna fearfully admitted. Overload hooked up to the Titan Tower's GS10 and grew even larger. A huge wave filled the room causing a cloud of dust.

"Owe," Mar'I rubbed her head again. Once the dust cleared she saw her friends sprawled out along the floor. One by one overload picked up the teens. Even Mar'I was unable to fight anymore.

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. DAUGHTER!" A star bolt attacked Overload's arms causing him to drop Mar'i. Starfire quickly flew to her aid and caught her before hitting the ground. "Are you okay?" She hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine." Mar'I hugged her back happily embracing her mother's hug. Starfire quickly flew off and rescued the others placing them back down next to Mar'i.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven yelled before levitation anything around the room and shooting it at Overload. Jinx attacked by cracking the ground underneath Overload causing him to fall down.

"Nice." Bumblebee complimented Jinx.

Overload appeared back up and only glanced at the Mothers before pursuing the teens. He went after Rayonna first seeing as she was the closest to him. His arm came out at her and she ducked barley missing and falling onto her back. His arm came at her again to only be stopped by Raven. Four eyes glowed red while tentacles protruded out of her cloak.

"No one touches my daughter!" She furiously yelled sending spell after spell at overload. Rayonna got to her feet and hid behind Raven's cloak. "Are you okay?" Her features changed from anger to motherly concern.

"Yeah," Rayonna weakly smiled. To her side she caught a glimpse of a red star bolt coming at them. "Look out!" She screamed shoving Raven down. Raven wrapped them up in her cloak and descended through the floor only to rise up somewhere else.

"Hello, sister dear."

"Blackfire." Starfire growled narrowing her eyes up at her sister. "You are not welcome here."

"Awe, I'm touched." She said sarcastically with a devious grin. "Now where is my dear niece?"

Starfire's eyes and hands glowed bright green. "You will stay away from her!" Her fists clenched tighter.

Mar'I stared up at Blackfire stepping a few feet back next to Rayonna. Raven placed herself in front of the girls her eyes and hands glowing ready to fight. The three boys where fighting with Bumblebee and Jinx, at least attempting to, against Overload.

"Oh sister, you've already lost." Blackfire deviously grinned raising her hand up. A clear ball appeared with Nightwing, Cyborg, Flash, and Changeling unconscious. Then Plasmus and Cinderblock climbed up the tower appearing across from one another trapping the team with Overload. "Thanks to the girls sneaking out at night to a party, we were able to implant two metal balls that weakened their powers, temporarily. Then once inside the Tower they crawled out and disarmed your defense system."

Raven glared disapprovingly at her daughter who only hid more behind her mother's cloak. Starfire shockingly stared at Mar'I who looked down to the ground playing with her feet. The two girls looked away from the stares they were receiving. They didn't know a simple party was going to lead to this.

"Let them go!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Sorry. Not going to happen. Get them." On that command, Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload growled and attacked the team that was left.

"Mom!" Jaxon and Ryker yelled watching Jinx fall into the wall.

"You messed with the wrong guy's Mom." Ryker cracked his knuckles. "It's on." Using his good luck, he ran around Cinderblock with a rope and tied Cinderblock's feet causing him to fall in Blackfire's direction. Jaxon used his super speed and stumbled into the wall with Ryker just in time.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven chanted. One of the poles of the Tower was used to wrap around Cinderblock to contain him.

"Uh, a little help, please?" Mar'I dodged from some goo shot at her by Plasmus. She ran around ducking around anything she could find. Plasmus attacked at her again, but she used the sofa as a base, pushing off and flipping over the attack landing in Starfire's arms. Starfire set her down and began pelting the creature with star bolts.

"I've had enough of you, little sister." Blackfire growled before flying into Starfire and knocking her into the wall where the rubble fell around her. Starfire emerged with her eyes glowing green and bolted at her sister. "I've always been the better fighter."

"Auto!" Rayonna called after flipping backwards away from an elextrical attack shot at her from Overload. Auto turned to see his friend struggling. He allowed two huge metal wings emerge from his back. Then, he flew at Rayonna, carrying her just out of reach from the creature. "Thanks," She gratefully sighed.

"No probl-" Before he finished, he was thrown into the wall, hitting his head on a rock. The hit on the head knocked him out unconscious.

"Aut-" Rayonna was caught by Cinderblock and slammed into the ground. Raven stopped attacking Overload when she saw Rayonna get thrown down onto the ground. Cinderblock removed his hand showing the unconscious Rayonna.

Raven's four eyes appeared red as she furiously flew at Cinderblock attacking him with everything she had. As he was falling over, Raven was then shocked by overload. She fell next to Rayonna.

Bumblebee fell next, then Jaxon who was thrown into his brother. They too laid still either out of fear or defeat. Last were Mar'I and Starfire. Starfire watched her friends fall while her sister held her up against the wall. Her eyes shifted to Mar'I who stood fearfully in the middle of Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. All three attacked the poor girl. When the rubble cleared she had fallen along with the others.

"Goodbye, sister dear." Balckfire hissed while her eyes glowed red while raising her hand into the air. Punching Starfire with a star bolt, she let go watching her sister fall to the ground. "That was almost too easy."


End file.
